


Hot Chocolate is Great Too

by Micah_Mell



Series: BMC Meets Other Musicals [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (mentioned) - Freeform, Michael Mell meets Hot Chocolate Boy (TGWDLM), Oliver is Hot Chocolate Boy, Other, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: Oliver (AKA Hot Chocolate Boy) decides to go for a slushie instead of hot chocolate for a change and meets one of the regulars at 7-eleven
Relationships: Hot Chocolate Boy & Michael Mell
Series: BMC Meets Other Musicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Hot Chocolate is Great Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and I’m not sorry, I absolutely love both of these boys
> 
> (even though HCB doesn’t really have a name, he’s still my son thank you)

The doors make a satisfying _ding-ding_ sound as Michael steps into the 7-eleven.

“Well, look who we have here,” The cashier greets him, smirking. “Welcome back, slushie boy.” Michael snorts. “Hey, _Sev-Elev girl._ ” He shoots back. After a moment, he laughs and gives her a peace sign as he makes his way to his favorite spot.

The slushie machine, obviously.

He stops walking as soon as he notices somebody else standing next to it. He tilts his head, trying to identify the person, but he doesn’t recognize them.

He takes in the boy’s fluffy dark hair, white button up shirt and suspenders, and glasses. Certainly doesn’t look familiar, but he looks nice enough. So he decides to continue walking towards him.

“Um.. hi?” He greets the boy, making him turn suddenly. “Oh, hello,” The boy replies, blinking. “Sorry, am I in your way?”

Michael shakes his head. “No, you’re fine,” He says. “I just thought I’d, you know, um.. introduce myself.”

The other boy fully turns his body to Michael, and he’s holding a slushie. Michael also notices that he’s wearing a bow tie, which is a nice touch to his outfit.

“Huh. Okay! I’m Oliver.” He starts, holding out his hand. Michael looks down at the hand offered to him, amused. “Michael.” He smiles, taking Oliver’s hand and shaking it. “You like slushies?” He asks.

Oliver separates their hands and looks at his slushie cup. “Oh. Yeah, well, I like sugar.” He pauses. “And I have low blood sugar.” Michael snorts in response. “Nice,” He says. “Slushies are my life, man. I don’t have low blood sugar, but I’m still fuckin’ _obsessed_ with sugar.”

Oliver laughs. “I can’t really judge you. I usually drink hot chocolate, but I thought I’d go for something different today.”

Michael nods. “I get that. Hot chocolate is great too, dude.” He agrees, grabbing a slushie cup and filling it with the sweet cherry drink. “Maybe I’ll get some tomorrow.” He muses.

Oliver grins slightly. “Oh, if you’re going to get hot chocolate, you should go to Beanie’s!” He suggests, lighting up. “Some of the baristas there can be mean, but the hot chocolate is very much worth it.”

Michael hums. “Thanks for the tip, Oliver.” He smiles politely, putting the straw into the slushie and taking a sip, sighing. “Shit, that’s good.”

Oliver raises his eyebrows, a smile forming as he takes his own sip of his slushie. “Sugary.” He notes. “I love it.”

Michael grins brightly. “What flavor is yours?” He asks. “Blueberry.” Oliver replies, showing Michael the blue syrupy drink.

“Second best. Only after cherry,” Michael smirks, drinking his slushie idly. “My boyfriend, Jeremy, loves blueberry, so I can appreciate your taste, of course.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s a less intense flavor than cherry, so I can appreciate _his_ taste.” Oliver says. Then, he looks as if he remembers something.

“Uh, I’m sorry, but I have to go. My cousin, Ethan, invited me to go out with his friends..” It comes out as a mutter.

Michael lifts his slushie cup up in sympathy. “I assume you don’t hang out with them often?” He asks. “Yeah, but I enjoy spending time with them, so it’s nice.” Oliver assures him, smiling.

“I can relate, don’t worry!” Michael grins lightly. “See you around, Hot Chocolate boy.”

Oliver walks over to counter to pay, but stops to wave as he sets his cup down. “Bye, Michael. ..I mean, um.. slushie boy.” He says, recalling what the cashier called Michael earlier.

Michael laughs, leaning against the slushie machine as he watches Oliver walk out the doors. “That kid’s kind of obnoxious,” The cashier says, rolling her eyes. Her fond smile says differently, however.

“No way,” Michael scoffs, grinning. “He’s nice, plus he has low blood sugar, so that means we can bond over our love of sugary drinks.” He looks at the door, seeing Oliver disappear.

“Also, I’m definitely asking Jeremy to come with me to get some hot chocolate. That shit’s delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care that HCB and Ethan (and others) live in Hatchetfield, okay, I’m moving him to New Jersey for my own personal reasons
> 
> I don’t know what this fic was but I loved writing it


End file.
